Morning Musume Members
Main article: Morning Musume This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current Members *Last Updated: August 12, 2013 (JST) Former Members Leadership Leaders Sub-Leaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001, when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *The Sub-leader position was empty from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013. Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. *Last Updated: August 12, 2013 (JST Time) Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, sixth, eleventh generations and some of the eight generation members did not have assigned mentors. *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (Team Vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (Team Expressive Power) **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (Team Rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (Team Greeting and Manners) *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Niigaki Risa & Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all tenth generation members Members Colors *Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *Heritage Members Colors: **'Light Blue': Tanaka Reina **'Blue': Kago Ai → Ogawa Makoto → Junjun → Ishida Ayumi **'Dark Blue': Iida Kaori **'Yellow-Green': Niigaki Risa → Ikuta Erina **'Teal'/'Emerald Green': Ichii Sayaka → Linlin → Sato Masaki **'Green': Suzuki Kanon **'Dark Green': Nakazawa Yuko **'Grey': Kusumi Koharu **'Orange': Goto Maki → Kamei Eri → Kudo Haruka **'Light Pink': Yasuda Kei → Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami → Michishige Sayumi **'Hot Pink': Ishikawa Rika → Tsuji Nozomi → Fukumura Mizuki **'Light Purple'/'Lavender': Yaguchi Mari → Mitsui Aika → Oda Sakura **'Purple': Nakazawa Yuko → Yoshizawa Hitomi → Ikuta Erina **'Red': Abe Natsumi → Yasuda Kei → Fujimoto Miki → Kusumi Koharu → Sayashi Riho **'Gold': Goto Maki → Takahashi Ai **'Chocolate': Iikubo Haruna **''' '''Yellow/'Honey': Iida Kaori → Michishige Sayumi → Takahashi Ai → Iikubo Haruna Members Single Count *Counted to: August 28, 2013 (JST) - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan release day Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up (Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, and Fukuda Asuka) **Ai no Tane **Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (With Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka) **Summer Night Town **Daite HOLD ON ME! **Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (Without Fukuda Asuka) **Manatsu no Kousen **Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (With Goto Maki) **LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (Without Ishiguro Aya) **Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai) **Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (Without Ichii Sayaka) **I WISH **Ren'ai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (Without Nakazawa Yuko) **The☆Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (With Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **Souda! We're ALIVE **Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (Without Goto Maki) **Koko ni Iruzee! **Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **AS FOR ONE DAY *15 Members Line-Up (With Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. Also, without Yasuda Kei) **Shabondama **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (Without Abe Natsumi) **Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (Without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (Without Iida Kaori) **Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (With Kusumi Koharu. Also, without Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) **Iroppoi Jirettai **Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ **SEXY BOY ~Soyo Kaze ni Yorisotte~ **Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (Without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) **Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (With Mitsui Aika) **Egao YES Nude **Kanashimi Twilight *9 Members Line-Up (With Junjun and Linlin. Also, without Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki) **Onna ni Sachi Are **Mikan **Resonant Blue **Pepper Keibu **Naichau Kamo **Shouganai Yume Oibito **Nanchatte Ren'ai **Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (Without Kusumi Koharu) **Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **Seishun Collection **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *9 Members Line-up (With Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. Also, without Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin) **Maji Desu ka Ska! **Only you **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *12 Members Line-up (With Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka. Also, without Takahashi Ai) **Pyocopyoco Ultra **Ren'ai Hunter *10 Members Line-up (Without Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) **One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show **Wakuteka Take a chance *11 Members Line-up (With Oda Sakura) **Help me!! **Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *10 Members Line-up (Without Tanaka Reina) **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation